


True

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that’s true. So I will not hide; it’s time to try, anything to be with you. All my life I’ve waited; this is true…</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

_I won’t talk, I won’t breathe, I won’t move till you finally see, that you belong with me.  
  
_

_You might think I don’t look, but deep inside the corner of my mind, I’m attached to you._

_I’m weak; it’s true._

_Cos I’m afraid to know the answer; do you want me too?  Cos my heart keeps falling faster._

All the pestering, all the annoyances, all the endless running had finally paid off.  James stands there in shock, not really sure of what he has just heard.  “I beg pardon?” he gasps, staring at the beautiful redhead before him.

 

“What are you, deaf?  I said yes,” she returns before starting to walk away.

 

“Woah, why?” James questions, putting a hand to her arm to stop her.

 

“I don’t know why.  Maybe to just shut you up once and for all?”

 

“That’s just rude!” he exclaims, letting go of Lily’s arm and stepping back.  “I’m not going with you if that’s all there is to it.”

 

“Are you kidding me?  You waste seven years of a perfectly good life and then don’t even take your chance?”

 

“Why should I?  If you’re only doing it to stop me from asking you then I don’t want to go with you!”

 

“Fine then!  You want the truth?  I want to go with you because, God forbid, Lily Evans actually likes you!”  Lily’s hand immediately flies to her mouth and she looks horrified, as if the whole world around her is about to collapse.  “That wasn’t supposed to come out,” she whispers as James takes a step forward, a broad grin on his face.

 

“You like me?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you were acting like you didn’t.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because you’re too proud to swallow your dignity?”

 

“No!”

 

“You just didn’t want to admit that you finally fell for me because you’ve spent so much time hating me.”

 

“Yes!  Wait… James!”

 

“Ha, so I am right!”

 

“Will you still have me?”

 

“Always.  Now then,” James starts, holding out his arm.

 

“I have to go.  I need to talk to my friend,” Lily says, quickly hurrying away…  
  
 _I’ve waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that’s true, so I will not hide; it’s time to try, anything to be with you._

_All my life I’ve waited; this is true._   
  


A week from that fateful day of discoveries, James stands at the bottom of the main staircase, awaiting his beautiful lady.  She descends the stairs slowly, coming into view of everyone gathered below, all waiting for different women.  “Man, you are so lucky,” Sirius hisses from beside James, nudging him.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes, staring with wide eyes at Lily as she reaches him.  “You look… amazing,” he finishes, looking her over.

 

“Well, I had help picking out the dress.  Someone told me they knew your style,” she says, cocking an eyebrow in Sirius’ direction.

 

“I didn’t do anything.  I’m completely innocent,” he mutters whilst grinning the whole time.  “Ah, my love has decided to show!  And I thought you were going to stand me up!”  Sirius walks away to retrieve his girlfriend while James leads Lily into the Great Hall.  Rows and rows of floating candles are above their heads while hearts fall from the ceiling and disappear as they get too close.  A band plays in the background and the teachers sit at the high table, but are soon to dance amongst one another.

 

As the completely unexpected couple takes the floor and dances through the night, many whispers flitter amongst their peers.  The pairing of James Potter and Lily Evans was never thought to be true.  She allegedly hated him, even though he always lusted after her.  But love has a way of making people cave…

 

_You don’t know what you do, everytime you walk into the room; I’m afraid to move,  
  
_

_I’m weak; it’s true.  
  
_

_I’m just scared to know the ending; do you see me too?  Do you even know you met me?_   
  


“I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter.”  Beautiful applause floods the chapel as James and Lily turn, each smiling just as widely as the other.  Sirius gives a loud ‘whoop’ from beside them before cheering fervently, glad to see the day has finally come that his best friend got his girl for his own.

 

Afterward, once everyone has clambered into their cars and driven off to the hall where the reception will be held, James holds out his hand and Lily carefully places hers in his.  “The first dance of the bridge and groom together,” a voice says before a soft song begins and the couple dances away on the hardwood floor, both completely giddy and endlessly happy at the fact that they’re together and in love…

 

_I’ve waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that’s true, so I will not hide; it’s time to try, anything to be with you._

_All my life I’ve waited; this is true._   
  


James sits by his wife’s side, a bundle of joy resting in his arms, three days after the birth.  “You did it, Lily.  Look at him.  He’s so miraculous,” he whispers, peeking inside the blue blanket to look at his son.  He looks exactly like James, with his dark, askew hair and soft, round face.  The baby boy blinks a few times before finally opening his eyes and stares up at James, revealing bright green eyes, his mother’s eyes.

 

“That’s pretty darn stupendous,” Sirius comments, a hand on James’ shoulder as he looks down at the baby christened with the name Harry Potter.  James looks up at Lily, a curious glint in his happy, dancing hazel eyes.  She nods, her smile appearing, before James speaks again,

 

“Sirius, I have a question for you.”  He looks up at his best friend, his brother and smiles when Sirius nods for him to continue, “If anything ever happens to Lily or I, will you watch after Harry?  Will you be his godfather?”

 

“It would be an honor,” Sirius responds, breaking out in all teeth.  “Thanks guys.”

 

“Anything for one of my favorite people,” Lily whispers, catching Sirius’ attention.  Out of all their years together, even when she was dating James, Lily never had much care for Sirius.  But, as their time together increased outside of Hogwarts, Lily developed a special place in her heart for the shaggy-haired man with the warm grey eyes and bark-like laugh.  “Come here, Sirius,” she continues, laughing softly and holding out her arms.  Sirius obliges and hugs the redhead.  As he pulls away, he gives her a soft kiss on the forehead and lets her hold his hand briefly before they both look back down at the miracle that has been born…

 

_I know when I go, I’ll be on my way to you.  
  
_

_The way that’s true._

 

Sirius stands in shock before the house, Godric’s Hollow.  The door has been blown off its’ hinges and there is a mess of horrid things that lie beyond the shadows that haunt the doorway.  Slowly, Sirius swings his leg off his flying motorcycle and quietly approaches the house, fear plaguing him.  He inches his way toward the threshold, afraid of what he is to find of his close friends, his family past that terrible blackness.  The dust begins to settle as he creeps into the living room, swallowing the large lump in his throat.

 

He collapses near the couch, James lying cold and dead on the floor.  Tears burst from his burning eyes as he looks for a pulse, a sign of breathing, anything.  Nothing comes out of his search but more sadness.  He slowly closes his friend’s eyes, his heart aching.  His real family had disowned him, his friend had betrayed him, and now his only family left had gone from him.  He had no one.  They would all think he had done it.  No one knew that scumbag Peter Pettigrew had become the Potter’s Secret Keeper so suddenly.  Only James and Lily did.  And Sirius, of course.

 

After lifting James onto the couch and letting him rest there, Sirius sprints up the stairs, wishing with all his being that Lily will be hiding somewhere in their room, frightened to come out but able to be coaxed by Sirius.  He enters his friend’s room and looks around, his eyes falling on a mass of red hair and his ears hearing the faint crying of baby Harry.  He rushes over to Lily, checking for all the same things as James, and finding none yet again.  Both his friends are gone and yet, Harry lives.  How is unimaginable but there he lies, crying and wriggling around, his one-year-old self sweaty and burning.

 

Sirius quickly shuts Lily’s eyes too before scooping Harry out of his crib and bolting from the house.  As he is about to board his motorcycle a large man runs his way and causes him to stop.  “Hagrid,” he gasps once he sees the half-giant, the game keeper of Hogwarts.

 

“Dumbledore’s orders, I must have Harry, Sirius.”

 

“He’s my godchild!”

 

“Dumbledore’s orders,” Hagrid repeats, holding out his arms.

 

“I’m his godfather, though!  James and Lily made me promise I would look after him!”

 

“You’re a wanted man now, Sirius.  Fudge is already searching for you.  Give me Harry.”  Although reluctantly, Sirius hands over the small boy after placing a kiss on his forehead and whispering a promise,

 

“I will come for you someday, Harry.  I will be your James and Lily.  I may not be able to fill their shoes, though, but I’ll try my best.  They worked so hard to find each other and to live their life happily and I’m not going to let that all slip through my fingers.  I love you.”  And with that, Sirius gives Hagrid Harry and then turns to his motorcycle, running a loving hand over the leather seat.  “Take her.  I don’t need her anymore,” he says before running off in the opposite direction…

 

_I’ve waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that’s true, so I will not hide; it’s time to try, anything to be with you._

_All my life I’ve waited; this is true._

In loving memory of James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black… you will be forever missed.


End file.
